What We Can Teach Eachother
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: My soulmate sits next to me. When Toby and Spencer end up in a support group, they find love isn't so hard to get. First Spoby!
1. Spencer?

**FIRST SOBY! Not a usual to the Spencer\Toby genre. Please tell me what you think!**

I sat on one of the hard, uncomfortable mucus colored chairs in Dr. Pell's office. I glared at everyone beneath my eyelashes. It was cold and it smelled strongly of disinfectant. I knew why I was here, just like everyone else did.

There was Austin, who had filled his stomach with what he _hoped _was a deadly mixture of sleeping pills and Jack Daniels. He had simply gone into convulsions, but by then his brother had come home and quickly called 911.

Imogen who had stuck her head in the oven, not expecting her mother to be home so early. Her paneled burns from the oven rack would forever (or until she was successful in her mission) be a souvenir of her attempt.

Penny Staten, an old playground friend, who had placed the barrel of a gun into her mouth last spring, only to have it come out through the back of her neck, missing _every _vein and artery. She was on this planet for a reason. Miracles like that don't just happen.

And then there was me. Who at only seventeen put his father's Swiss Army knife to his throat. I can still hear Dr. Voiletch's voice ringing in my ears as the IV dripped awkwardly in my hospital room. "Oh, honey . . ." her sweet nectarine voice had pooled, "What are you doing here? You aren't even old enough to know how life gets."

I had 'pussied out'. The cut was deep enough to send me into shock, but not deep enough to leave a scar that wouldn't be white and hard to notice in five years. If I made it there. I was determined to end my life. I just didn't want this anymore. When I woke up I almost cried. It had been such a disappointment.

I let my eyes drift up to the clock, wishing for it to take pity on me. The door creaked open loudly in the deadly quiet room. Pun intended.

I half-heartedly glanced over my shoulder but was surprised when I wanted another look. In the doorway stood the notorious Spencer Hastings. I hadn't seen her in a few years since I moved to Haven Brook, PA from Rosewood. She looked nothing like my memory of her.

Her long legs were twiggy and scrawny. Her eyes had deep, dark purple impressions on them. But what surprised me most was that she had chopped off all of her chocolate locks, her most prized possession. It was now an edgy, angular and strait mess that ended around her mid-neck.

She looked down and walked to the only seat available. The one to my left.

I was still staring at her when Dr. Pell sat down. I don't know why but my eyes meditated down to her wrists. There was a gauzy accessory on each one, and it looked like the left one was in need of renewal. What made Spencer do this to herself? The girl who had everything but asked for nothing. And what of Aria, Hanna and Emily? Where had they been for her?

"Well, everybody let's welcome Spencer, our new friend." I looked away from her long enough to roll my eyes at Dr. Pell's statement. 'Our new friend', it seemed like the most cultish statement.

Everyone mumbled a hello, including myself. "Spencer if it isn't too painful, would you share with us your reason for being here?" Dr. Pell smiled encouragingly. Spencer cleared her throat and traced circles on her wrists.

"My sisters boyfriend raped me . . ." everyone gave her their attention immediately. I stared in shock. Ian had raped her?

"His name was Wren . . . but no one believed me because I had kissed another one of her boyfriends in the past. They told me I was a worthless skank and ignored me. I wasn't allowed to leave the house except for school and chores, and my friends weren't allowed to have contact with me. Every other day he . . . Wren . . . would find me and . . ."

She looked up with her beautiful, glossy chocolate eyes and breathed out raggedly, "Do I have to keep talking?" Dr. Pell shook her head no. Suddenly I felt like a piss ant. I had tried to end my life because people hated me. But what Spencer had gone through . . .

An hour later we were all leaving but I saw Spencer at the end of the stairs that led up to the office. "Hey." I said.

She looked up at me, "Hi, Toby."

"Do you . . . remember me?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, I do. It's kinda nice to see you again."

"Ditto . . ." I smiled. I looked around. "Whose your ride?"

Just then a woman in a blue hummer drove up. "C'mon, sweetie!" she smiled at Spencer.

She looked at me and simply said, "Aunt . . ." Then leaped up and hopped into the car. Spencer Hastings, who have you become?


	2. New Horizons

**I don't even expect you to read this because I have failed you by not updating in over two months. But if you are reading this I want to apologize. This had been a hectic year, semester and I haven't been able to move things along as well as I thought I would be able to. Again, if you are reading thank you, please review.**

_**Toby**_

"Hi sweetie . . . I made some pie, do you want any?" My mother, technically step-mother, tried to make things better with pie, always. Not just since the attempt. I mean . . . always.

Neighbors dog dies? Cherry Pie

Cousin scrapes her knee? Blackberry Pie

Broke your favorite toy? Boysenberry pie.

But now she made one every day or so. I did feel ashamed for how I had hurt my parents by attempting suicide. But I wanted my life over. Plain and simple. "No mom, I'm just going to go upstairs and rest."

She nodded, her lips in a worried line, "Leave your door open, okay sweetie?" her voice was scared. I nodded. On the outside my family is normal. Widowed Army Vet marries pretty blonde librarian when his son his three and her daughter is two. But on the inside we're slightly less functional. I love my step mom like she was my own mother. She has been my mother. And I love my dad, too. But my step-sister was always strange. Even before her own accident. But that really was an accident.

Spencer and her friends, in an attempt to screw with me, set my barn on fire with a firework, not knowing Jenna and I were inside. She was blinded that night over three years ago and I hadn't seen her since. She called some special school for the visually impaired her home now. And even though I wish she had her sight, I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Spencer**_

"So how was day one?" My Aunt Sheila asked in a chirpy voice.

"Okay . . . I knew someone there. From a few years back so it was a bit less . . . awful." I looked over to see Aunt Sheila giving me a sad, sympathetic smile. My Aunt took me in last year. My parents kicked me out in a furious rage after I tried to convince them for the fifteenth time Wren was raping me, still and had been since the first time I came to them.

How they could ever believe a basic stranger over their own daughter always confused me. And I knew Melissa could hear what was happening in the other room every time it happened. I was so happy the day Aunt Sheila arrived from Melbourne and took me in as her own. She was the only one left of our entire family that didn't try to make me feel like shit. She made me feel like a person again.

But even then, the pain became too much. So I tried to slit my wrists. Failing, obviously.

My Aunt thought it would be a good idea to bring me back to Rosewood to see my friends, but when we tried, my parents were having none of it. They were done with me and I was unsurprised to find Melissa and Wren married. _Good luck _I thought _In a few years he'll make your very own child his sexual fantasy_.

So we moved three towns over to Haven Brook. I usually was able to find a way to meet up with the girls but it wasn't the same. I wasn't the same Spencer. That girl was gone. She probably always would be. But tomorrow would be another day of therapy. But at least I had a friend there. I think.

**And now your just as pissed for that sorry excuse of an update. I'm running on fumes guys! Sorry**


	3. A hand to Hold

**PLEASE READ AND DON"T HATE ME!**

"Just do it . . ."He strong hands clamped my shoulders.

"NO!" I squirmed.

He smirked, licking the shell of my ear. " . . . C'mon Spenc-ah. It'll feel good." I HATED the way he said my name. The way his British accent had become more sickening to me than ipecac.

"NO! No . . . No Wren Stop. Stop, Please! PLEASE! MELIS-"His palm smacked down on my lips, banging my teeth, causing me to whimper in pain.

"She won't hear you Spencer. Now shut the FUCK up."

I screamed into the air as I sat up, shaking and sweaty in bed.

"Spence, baby?" Sheila barreled in. I greeted her with mangled sobs and she immediately wrapped her arms around me. I screeched against her shoulder, too filled with anguish to hope I wasn't actually biting her shoulder.

"How could they have believed him instead of me! I was their child."

"You still are. They're just . . . just . . ."

"Don't say confused!" I pulled back slowly. "They've been 'confused' for years. I want my friends! I want my life back. I don't want this anymore." I shook a few more times before my breathing got back to normal. "Aunt Sheila? I hate to ask but will you stay in here till I fall asleep?" I simpered.

She sniffed up and nodded, brushing my hair behind my ear before settling onto my futon as I tried to drift back to sleep, but only seeing _his _face when I closed my eyes.

**Toby's POV**

"You think Group will be better today?" My mom's blue eyes sparkled.

I sniffed up, pouring a tall glass of O.J. "Maybe. I know someone in there. Spencer, remember?"

Her blonde curls bounced wildly, "I used to love Spencer. Always so nice and smart. And absolutely beautiful huh?"

MY cheeks reddened slightly, "I guess." Mom's expression changed and I realized she had taken in all of what I said.

"Why would a girl like that be in Group?" she asked. I thought about telling her but didn't feel right, telling Spencer's business like that. I just shrugged, "Why would a boy like me end up in Group?" I asked rhetorically, placing my empty cereal bowl in the sink as I left the house and began the drive to the center.

It's weird. I can't get Spencer off my mind. And I just pray that I see her here this morning, as apposed to hearing she's attempted again. As I park, I look in the rear view mirror. For the first time, I resent the raised pink skin on my neck. I wonder how weak Spencer thinks I am because of it. But then I remember. She's in group, too. It still makes me feel like shit.

**Spencer's POV**

I bite my lip softly as I peel of the wrapping. I stare down at my cuts, not worthy of being called scars yet. Last week I got the stitches of, but the lines of blackish red are still there, surrounded by puffy reddened skin. I roll my eyes at them, wondering vaguely how long it took Toby's neck to scar. I feel so weak in his eyes. His entire life he was an outcast, tormented relentlessly. Don't get me wrong, what happened to me was terrifying. But it happened in a relatively small time period. Carefully, I rummage through my cabinet, finding the gauze to replace the old ones.

Even though I find it somehow impossible to stop thinking of him, I'm able to get one wrist wrapped, but call Sheila in to help me with the other one. As she works on it, I glance at my mirror. It I was being honest, I had never thought I rocked the short hair thing. I just figured, if I'm gonna die, I'll be a little charitable. I willed my fallen tresses to locks of love and, last I heard, a small girl with lymphoma was mad a very nice wig from it. I smiled slightly to myself as Sheila stood up and left, "Five minutes, sweetie!"

**Toby's POV**

I stand next to Spencer. Maybe a little too close, but it's the only way I can stop my heart from exploding. She doesn't seem to mind, though. I can't begin to put my finger on why I feel this way, but a part of me is dead set on protecting her. Everyone's eyes are on Dr. Pell but mine keep drifting to Spencer and I have to hide my satisfaction when I find her having to tear her own eyes form me.

"Okay guys! Today we're going to have a bit of an excursion! We're going to the Rosewood National Park!" I had to quiet my sharp yelp when, surprisingly, Spencer gripped my hand as if it were her only life time.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

She looked down, realizing for the first time, it seemed, that she was holding my hand. "I-I'm sorry." She breathed, pulling her hand back. I shook my head, gently grasping her hand back, pulling her slightly to the corner of the small room.

"No, tell me. You can tell me, it's okay." I looked into her chocolate orbs. She looked around, her free hand coming up to touch her hair nervously.

"I just haven't been to Rosewood in a while. And I don't want to run into Melissa and . . . um . . ." she couldn't even form his name. As reasonless as it was, I wanted to kill him. "Toby?"

"Yeah Spence?" I asked, feeling a wonderful sensation as a small smile pulled up to her lips at her own nick-name.

She looked up at me, her eyes cautious. "Would you mind sitting next to me on the bus?"

I chuckled lightly and nodded, not letting go of her hand.

**Spencer's POV**

I didn't want Toby to think I was being a weirdo, but it felt so good to have someone to care. To have someone to hold my hand and smile. He hadn't let go of my hand, even after we sat down, so it surprised me a little when he turned to me and asked, "If I do something wrong, tell me okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Toby shot me a crooked smile and rolled his eyes, "I mean, if I do something that makes you uncomfortable . . . like if I put my arm around you and you don't like it . . . just tell me."

I nodded. "I would actually like it very much if you put your arm around me, now." His blue eyes widened for half a second before he shifted slightly and put his arm behind my back and around my waist, pulling me closer. "Thanks." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. For the first time in years, when I close my eyes I didn't see Wren. I just saw Toby's brilliant smile. And I felt peace.

**Hope you guys really enjoyed this! I love you guys and I hope u all REVIEW and really I hope u don't give up on the story.**


End file.
